In a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, long-term evolution (LTE) is under study for the purposes of further increasing high-speed data rates, providing low delay, and so on (non-patent literature 1). In LTE, as multiple access schemes, a scheme that is based on OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used in downlink channels (downlink), and a scheme that is based on SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used in uplink channels (uplink).
Also, successor systems of LTE (referred to as, for example, “LTE-advanced” or “LTE enhancement” (hereinafter referred to as “LTE-A”)) are under study for the purpose of achieving further broadbandization and increased speed beyond LTE. In an LTE-A system, a Het Net (Heterogeneous Network), in which a small cell (for example, a pico cell, a femto cell and so on) having a local coverage area of a radius of approximately several tens of meters is formed in a macro cell having a wide coverage area of a radius of approximately several kilometers, is under study (for example, non-patent literature 1).